Here Let Me Help You
by XFH12147
Summary: I just wish he would speak some of the time already and I mean just talk. Not about how something was fated to end up as it was, but to say something like here let me help you. NejixTenten


**A/N:** Not sure why I wrote this still, but I was in the same-ish mood so had to. It's very different from the other fanfic I wrote of Tenten and Neji. I hope you enjoy it.

**Here Let Me Help You**

I met up with him after the match was decided that Naruto was his next opponent. We would meet in the spot were along with Gai-sensei and Lee met for our usual training session. He was first there, standing while he looked up at a bird that was standing on a branch.

"Ohayo Neji." I said cheerfully to him to try to lighten his mood like I would usually do when I saw him. All he did was nod to show that he acknowledged my presence.

"Do you want to start sparring now to practice the techniques?" Again he nodded. I just wish he would speak some of the time already and I mean just talk. Not about how something was fated to end up as it was, but to say something like _here let me help you._

I know this is just wishful thinking but I like being positive, it helps the team seem content. Even Neji is content so I smile a lot. Of course I don't overly use that active manner like Lee and Gai-sensei. I really do enjoy their company but their cheerfulness and enthusiasm in unbelievable sometime. Well at least from this Neji views me as the saner teammate.

I made the first move as we began sparring and used various weapons so that he could practice with his Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. He got into the stand as the yin and yang circle glowed under him to show that the weapons were within range and I used deadly accuracy to attack him at different directions and speeds.

After a few hours of sparring I felt my body getting too tired to throw any more weapons and bent myself over to catch my breath. He de-activates his Byakugan, and turns to have his back facing me. I hear him say that that was enough training for today and we will continue later on before walking out of the circle that consist of various weapons to leave me alone. I gathered up my weapons and placed them back into my scrolls.

If Lee had not been injured by that Sand ninja he could have helped Neji out with hand-to-hand combat. Although he would still lose to Neji, it could have improved Neji with offenses while I worked with his defensive moves. I'd like to convince myself that he would rather spar with me though. It always seemed that way since every time the team is training, he would chose me though he does take on Lee's offer of fighting against him from time to time. I like the thought of maybe that he favored me more then others. From that, I made it one of my goals besides improving myself, but to help improve him as much as I could. I left the training grounds for a quick rest and returned later on to train on my own some more before Neji arrived again.

I meet up with Neji a day after being defeated by Naruto. I was so sure that Neji would win after having trained with him so much on his defensive techniques and offensive ones. But that Naruto did have the spirit to win. To say the least I was glad that Naruto won. Neji is my teammate but after that fight Naruto was able to show Neji that fate was something that could be changed if you work hard enough and believed enough for it to change. He had gotten their before me and was standing on the training grounds to wait for my arrival. His wounds had healed and his chakra level was back to normal.

"Ohayo Neji." I greeted him before we started to spar. I decided on using my Soushouryu to summon my weapons faster and more easily. Two by two I aimed my weapons in precise areas as Neji deflected them all. I was barely able to scratch him with my weapons but still it was close so that meant at least I was getting better, or he was going easy and allowed it. Like those times before, Neji stood in a circular hole deep in the ground with weapons scattered everywhere. I had my hands on my knees to caught my breathe.

"That's enough for today, Tenten." He tried to hide it but I knew he was tired too. His back was still faced to me and I expected him to walk away like before. I moved and started to gather my weapons when I saw a hand in front of me with one of my kunais in it. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to and saw that it was his. Something unexpected also happened, but as again, I'm happy for it.

"Here let me help you."


End file.
